ShInJIt3
by Cho-hakkai-RULES
Summary: First fic...comments, insults whatsoever is taken. ^_^ Gensomaden Saiyuki fic. ENJOY!!!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: SHINJIITE. BY: CHO_HAKKAI_RULES.  
  
SUMMARY: MY FIRST FIC. IT'S ABOUT WHEN THREE GIRLS ENTER THE MAGICAL WORLD OF SAIYUKI AND MEET THE SANZO-IKKOU. WHO FALLS IN LOVE? READ ON.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Prelude.  
  
Teresa slammed her books on the kitchen table. If she knew better, she wouldn't have done that as she was the eldest of the three Webster sisters. As the eldest, she has to show a good example, be kind, quiet, blah blah blah. Teresa had never really showed a good example to her sister and her twin in her entire lifespan of eighteen years, five months, three days, twelve minutes, thirty-eight seconds living on the miserable planet the citizens refer to Earth. If Teresa had a choice, she would rather live in Mars or the Sun.  
  
Somewhere totally out of this miserable dimension of Earth..  
  
"Sanzo!!!!!!!! Harahetta.." WHAM. "Is that all you can say, baka zaru?????!!!!!!!" Sanzo yelled. Now that his blood pressure was shooting up to his head in remarkable speed, his face was bright red and sweat was running down his face in beds and rivers. More like floods. "Maa, maa Sanzo, you should really calm down or you'll die of stroke," Hakkai said cheerfully, pushing Sanzo back into his seat (can you imagine Hakkai doing that? I can't!) "Ch'" Sanzo dutifully sat back in the passenger seat. The rotten days of travelling to the West were always like that. Stupid, fucking Earth Sanzo thought. If he were given a choice, he would rather live in Mars or the Sun rather than the miserable life in Earth.  
  
So....  
  
The short chapter I ready! I shall continue soon as I am always online! That's all! JA. JO. 


	2. THE NEXT MEETING TO HAPPINESS THOUGH NOT...

CHAPTER 2: THE NEXT WEIRD MEETING OF HAPPINESS.  
  
Nikki Webster sprinted up the hall of Oakdale High School's entrance. It was just after sports practice and Nikki needed to dress and have lunch before heading for afternoon classes. The every day life of the FAMOUS Nikki Webster was always like that. It was Nikki's choice: Take it or Leave it. Nikki had stupidly took it and she was here now. After changing into jeans and a clean Reebok shirt, Nikki headed off to the cafeteria. She stared at what she was supposed to be having for her lunch that day. It was horse droppings on soggy potatoes. Suppose to be pizza. Nikki shrugged and grabbed her tray. 'I can definitely cook better than this,' Nikki thought disgusted.  
  
The DIMENSION.  
  
Hakkai's POV.  
  
I jumped out of the lake, drying myself and putting on my clothes. I was not looking forward to tonight's dinner. Goku had promised that he was going to cook dinner, and I so doubted we are going to make out of this forest alive by tomorrow evening. I couldn't help but sigh. It was my choice: take the quest or leave it, but taking great pity on Sanzo, I stupidly took it. Great. Now I do not know how I'm going to live after this journey. Supposing I died on the way back. At least I would be able to meet Kanan, but still. Goku had 'cooked' the 'dinner'. It looked extremely mushy and soggy. It smelled like wet garbage and rotten fish, but I was too polite to tell Goku this, in fear of hurting his feelings. Shrugging, I took my plate of 'food' and sat down beside Gojyo. 'I can definitely cook better than this,' I thought, smiling weakly.  
  
So... Tina's POV.  
  
" Move you're stinkin' ass over here, Webster! Hurry up!" Coach Stonewall yelled. I groaned as I struggled to get up. If I do not pass my military test next week, I'm so going to kill Coach Stonewall. Fuck him. "I'm coming!!!!" I yelled back in my anger. Under my breath, I muttered the words 'fucking bitch'. "What's taking you so long?!!" Coach Stonewall yelled right in my precious ear. "I can't help it, BITCH!!!" I yelled back. Third Military Book of Rules: Chapter Five, page eighty-five: bad words such as whore, bitch, bastard, fuck, whatsoever is only used for defense against enemies. "Shut up and get back in the line, WHORE!" Coach Stonewall yelled back. Now he's getting right over my wall to my side of the family. I punched, more like bashed his nose out of my anger. [Note: Moral of this story: Never ever try arguing with a girl who has won loads of boxing and martial arts trophies and certificates.]  
  
THE NEXT DIMENSION (again).  
  
GOKU'S POV.  
  
" Oi, bakazaru! Hurry up already!" Gojyo yelled. I was already frantically pulling on my shirt. Fucking Gojyo. He was so impatient. He can totally kill people. "I'm done!" I yelled angrily, pulling the inn's bathroom door open. Gojyo was standing there angrily, his face the color of his hair. "What's taking you so long bakazaru??!!" Gojyo yelled into my ear. Fuck, it hurts a lot. "I am not a monkey, so don't call me a monkey, ero kappa!!!!!!" I yelled back.  
  
"Oh yeah?" "Yeah!!" "You wanna fight??" "Totally!" "Fine! Let's go outside!!" "FINE!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!" Sanzo yelled in anger. I froze. Sanzo was definitely going to kill us with his gun or that APF ( which stands for Almighty Paper Fan) Sanzo gave us ten whacks on the head. Now I know how he gets his energy. Keeping quiet everyday must give Sanzo loads of energy to whack both Gojyo and me. Angrily, I punched the wall of the inn's bedroom. The wall gave way under my fist and I plunged forward into Hakkai's room with a gigantic crash. Fuck, this is definitely not my lucky day.  
  
My second chapter done! I'm coming up with the next chapter ASAP! Don't forget to review! ^_^  
  
JO. 


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3: NEXT SUPPOSE-TO-BE-MEETING-OF-HAPPINESS.  
  
TERESA'S POV.  
  
Why was I the one that had to suffer???? I always had to.fuck.. It's totally TORTURE!!!! If only I could die at this very moment. Mrs. Hoover was droning on and on about mummies. 'Egyptians believe in life after death, so that is why they worshipped the death.yare yare,' yeah, like who doesn't know about that? Besides, the Chinese were the first ever humans who had the brains to mummify a corpse! But to me, mummifying is a waste of life. It's not like the fucking corpses are going to revive. "Miss Webster, what on earth are you writing underneath your desk?" Mrs. Hoover suddenly cried out. Gosh, her voice came out like a tin of rusty nails. "Nothing, Mrs. Hoover, just my will. I fear I shall die of your boring sentences," I replied smugly. Mrs. Hoover grabbed my will and scanned through the lines quickly. "Well, Teresa, I would appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I would rather have something else than your underpants," Mrs. Hoover said sternly. A few guys snickered. "'Take it or leave it', that's my motto. Besides, you should be grateful your fuckin' name is in my will. Receive what you were given by the dead," I replied. More snickers. God, the look on Mrs. Hoover's face look as if she just ate something disgusting.  
  
THE NEXT DIMENSION.  
  
SANZO'S POV.  
  
'If only Goku could just shut his fucking mouth for once,' I thought irritably. Goku was totally moaning about his hunger problems for the past few days continuously. If I wasn't careful, I would probably put a bullet through my head soon. How could Hakkai ever be so patient?? I need some PLFTUP ( Patient Lessons For The Unpatient) Maybe that's where Hakkai got his patience. "Sanzo... I'm.." WHAM. There goes my best friend. He was always there to shut the bakazaru and the ero kappa up. What did I do to deserve this? This is TORTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The last things I would want to remind myself before I put a bullet through my head: 1: Revise my will three times before handing it over to Hakkai.  
  
2: Whack both the bakazaru and the ero kappa until I feel satisfied with the amount of lumps on their heads.  
  
3: Write to the kuso baba up in Heaven that I would join her shortly.  
  
4: Write to Komyou Sanzo that I would meet him shortly as well.  
  
5: Tell Hakkai that I might want to have good food before I go UP.  
  
MY WILL:  
  
I, Genjo Sanzo, also known as Koryu, hereby writes his will as the name given. I hereby hand the Divine Gold Card to Hakkai so he can use it for all the daily products to feed both the Ero kappa and the bakazaru as well as himself. I hereby give the Sutra to Kougaiji who wanted it so very badly for his entire life of living.  
  
Last but not least, I hand all my UNDERPANTS to the ero kappa for good use (provided if he ever wore underpants)  
  
The one who won't be here for long,  
  
Genjo Sanzo  
  
That sounds very professional. At least it will show the world that I am the good-for-nothing Genjo Sanzo people took me of. (I didn't know I could write so well!) Hah! I'm done with my third chapter! Thanks to my sis who did help me with a few sentences of Sanzo's will. And if you have played The Simpsons: Virtual Springfield, you would know who Mrs. Hoover is (] 


	4. CHAPTER 4!

CHAPTER 4: THE TIME PORTAL IN THE PRINCIPLE'S  
  
OFFICE OF HAPPINESS.  
  
TINA'S POV.  
  
"Christina Ellie Webster, please report to the principle's office now," the speakers in my classroom blared. I cringed to hear the idiot over the speaker calling me by my name Christina. All the teachers were deaf! Else they'll probably hear my friends call me by plain Tina and not idiotic Christina. And great, what had I done wrong now???? I'm INNOCENT!!!! Well, I managed to live out of trouble for the past few days, but that is very good already, considering I was always in a fight. At least five times a week. I think.  
  
"Good luck to you, Webster," Bruce Wayne whispered to me, snickering.  
  
" Yeah, thanks, bitch," I replied angrily, slamming the classroom door close. I bumped straight into. my SISTER???!!!  
  
"What the fu." Nikki exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Going to the principle's office to find out what I did wrong this time," I growled angrily. Nikki looked surprised.  
  
"I'm going there too. Mrs. Willoughby called me just now," Nikki said. Wow, now that's great. I never really saw my super famous sister get into trouble.  
  
"Wait for me," a familiar voice called out. Nikki and me turned around to see Teresa! This was astonishing. Teresa had never went to the principle's office once. The proof was that she kept on asking me how it looks like when I came back from it everytime I was called.  
  
"Oh, hello, Teresa," Nikki greeted. Teresa looked weird.  
  
"Fuck. I think Mrs. Hoover told the principle what I wrote in my will in history class just now. Great," Teresa muttered. I noticed that she was clutching a piece of paper in her right hand.  
  
As the principle's office drew nearer, I had this weird knot in my stomach, like I was about to throw up. ' Please don't throw up now.' I begged my stomach. ' Let me throw up my lunch at the principle.'  
  
"What the." Teresa yelled. I opened my eyes to see Teresa sinking into the tiled floor!!!  
  
"Teresa!!!" I yelled, plunging straight to her. I grabbed both her arms and pulled.  
  
"Hang on, Teresa!" Nikki screamed. She grabbed hold of my leather bomber jacket and heaved me backwards.  
  
But all was too late. I felt myself going forward before plunging straight into total darkness. I couldn't hear anything or feel anything. I just blacked out completely.  
  
Hahahahahaha!!! My fourth fic is finally completed!!! I'm thinking to go on and on about this stuff. anyway, got to go now! I'm going to think of what's going to happen in the next chapter! JA. JO. 


End file.
